giantbombcastfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-07-14 Giant Bombcast
Legend *Voices - obvious enough, who's in the podcast *Reviewed - initially going to be reserved for the taste testing they did early on in the series, will see how things turn out later when they start phasing it out *Movies mentioned - despite being a videogame-centric podcast, these guys have some serious debates on movies and people/ideas pertaining to them *Games mentioned - games/game series mentioned on the 'cast. Listed if the game has some type of discussion or context behind it, not simply if name dropped *Names dropped - much like the games mentioned, people mentioned if it pertains to the 'cast *Out of context quotes - the tiny crazy bits we all love our boys saying. taken directly out of context makes it even more hilarious *Timestamps-the parts of the 'cast that are fairly easy to distinguish with Ryans segway ability. Oft times these will seamless lead into a bigger discussion on the topic *Definitive quotes - the bits where they're all business, and give their honest opinion/prediction on a topic. If you were to jump to a time in the 'cast, these would be it *General notes - ideas I've garnered from the crew during the 'cast * **************** - multiple astricks denote a few minutes of the 'cast you'd do well listening to, if for nothing else than the hilarity/gravitas of it all *1+ - denotes where they talk about a certain topic for more than a minute, instead of simply dropping the name in there for no discussion. Giant Bombcast -- 7.16.2008 Electronic Three Edition Day Two Voices *Ryan Davis , Jeff Gerstmann , Brad Shoemaker , Vinny Caravella , Matthew Rorie Location *Los Angeles Holiday Inn City Center Names Dropped *Young Clifford (2.45) *Aaron Greenburg (14.05) *Mark Whitten (14.06) *Duffy (26.58) *J Allard (37.58) *Matthew Rorie (38.52) *Will Wright (51.08) *Peter Moore (55.02) *Gabe Newell (1.00.27) Games Mentioned *Resident Evil 5 (2.06, 6.08) 1+ *Gears of War 2 (2.30) 1+ *Army of Two (7.55) *Fable 2 (9.15) 1+ *Lips (25.34) *Portal (36.10) *Galaga Legions (36.25) *Guitar Hero - franchise (28.14) 1+ *Rock Band - franchise (28.15) 1+ *UNO Rush (35.20) *Geometry Wars 2 (35.39) *Space Giraffe (37.50) *Final Fantasy XIII (39.50) 1+ *Alpha Protocol (43.43) *Dead Space (45.22) 1+ *Left 4 Dead (45.35) 1+ *Mirror's Edge (45.56) 1+ *Fallout 3 (49.27) 1+ *Spore (50.59) *Sims 3 (53.31) *Sims 2 (53.42) *Red Steel 2 (57.34) *Wii Sports 2 (58.55) *Rage (1.04.34) *Never Winter Nights Storms of Zehir (1.08.07) Out of Context Quotes *Bunch of journos went to a presser - ryan (1.11) *zombies with machine guns, never a good combinatino - ryan (7.22) *breaking news, i think i just sat in some gum - jeff (8.55) *release a long stick with some duct tape on the end so i can change discs without getting up - jeff (23.48) *yes, lights all the way up the shaft, just like that operation I got - jeff (26.22) *turn your ringer off at these things please - brad (38.28) *here, take one of our sweet new business cards then - jeff (42.10) *I would very much like to have the gold edition battlefield guns in spore - jeff (54.49) *yea, i trust robots more than i trust any of you guys actually - jeff (1.00.58) *thats new for id, people talking - rorie (1.04.51) Definitive Quotes *Firing a gun seems like a much more violent act in this game than the 1st one - jeff talking gunplay in Gears 2 (5.13) *Fallout 3 looks great (49.44) *I think that I wold rather listen to will wright talk than have to play one of his games - ryan (51.43) *people in california don't know how to drive, thats the problem - brad (1.10.56) Timestamps *Start of e3 day 0 rundown (.59) *microsoft presser breakdown (2.01) *New Dashboard Expieriance revealed, Party also teased (11.48) *lips revealed, wireless flashy mics (25.34) *Guitar Hero vs Rock Band detailing (28.14) ********** *UNO Rush isn't given it's proper love (35.20) *FF13 360 reveal (39.12) *BREAK to go get that Rorie guy (41.09) *Breaking out the Bourbon thanks to Rorie (43.43) *EA presser breakdown (44.17) *HUD talk (47.43) *Wii Motion Plus revealed (56.35) *Ea is basically Id's new publisher (1.03.38) *Wrap-up (1.11.40) General Notes *Day 0 of e3 2008 *first use of 'presser' via ryan *first appearance of matt rorie on the show, and he comes bearing gifts